vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Käpt'n Hook (Endgegner)
Käpt'n Hook ist ein Endgegner in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Er wird in der Welt Nimmerland bekämpft. Strategie ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Käpt'n Hook erscheint als Endgegner für Ventus. Er behält den gleichen Bewegungsablauf wie in Kingdom Hearts, aber der Kampf ist einfacher, da Käpt'n Hook keine Verbündeten beschwören kann. Seine Angriffe können für Ventus sehr schädlich sein, da er sehr versiert im Nahkampf ist, also ist es am besten, die Block- oder Ausweichrolle-Fertigkeit zu benutzen und sich mehr auf den Fernkampf mit ihm einzulassen. Hook kann sich zudem vor Angriffen, die von vorne kommen schützen, also greift man ihn von hinten an. Er hat auch einen Angriff, wo er Ventus abblocken kann, während er wild um sich schlägt. Mit der Fertigkeit des Gleiten kann man sich dann vorübergehend von ihm absetzen. Mit dem Kommando Stopp kann man ihn vorübergehend stoppen und ihm in Ruhe ein paar Treffer versetzen. Einer seiner weiteren Angriffe besteht darin, explodierende Geschenke (Bomben) zu werfen, bei denen man sich sofort in Sicherheit begeben sollte. Der Kampf findet in der Nähe des Gewässers statt, indem dass Krokodil umher schwimmt und so sollte Ven vorsichtig genug sein, nicht in der Nähe des Krokodils im Wasser zu landen, da es ihm Schaden zufügen kann. Ven kann auch Hook, wenn er nahe genug am Rand des Felsen steht, ins Wasser werfen und dem Krokodil erlauben, ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Wenn er mit irgendwelchen auf Feuer basierten Angriffen oder mit dem Kommandostil Feuersbrunst getroffen wird, wird er Feuer fangen und für eine kurzen Moment sich nicht verteidigen können und man kann ihm Treffer zufügen. Das Manöverkommando Stellungsspiel und das Konterkommando Rückenhieb sind in diesem Kampf sehr nützlich, da Hook gelegentlich Angriffe blockieren kann. Eine weitere ausnutzbare Schwäche bei Hook ist es, dass er gegen Antigrav Zaubersprüche schwach ist. Auch ist der Kommandostil Klingenlicht in diesem Kampf sehr nützlich. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wenn der Kampf beginnt und Sora fliegt, sollte er herabsinken und auf dem Deck landen. Dabei sollte er auf Käpt'n Hook achten und ihn nicht aus dem Blickwinkel verlieren. Den Zerstörer Herzlosen sollte man auch ignorieren, denn wenn man ihn vernichtet, wird er sofort ersetzt. Man sollte sich daher auf Hook konzentrieren und den Zauber Aero anwenden. Wenn die HP von Sora zu niedrig wird, kann er weg fliegen oder mit der Fertigkeit Gleiter sich vom Gegner entfernen und sich in Ruhe heilen. Danach kann er sich ihm wieder nähern um den Kampf fortzusetzen. Da Hook sehr versiert im Umgang mit dem Rapier ist, sollte Sora ihn umgehen oder Blocken, da er Sora erhebliche Schaden damit erteilen kann. Wenn Sora einen Feuerzauber auf Käpt'n Hook anwendet, wird dessen Hose Feuer fangen und er wird über das Deck laufen und wild um sich schlagen. Während er in Brand geht und dabei auf Sora trifft, kann er ihm Schaden verursachen, daher sollte Sora in die Luft fliegen um dies zu umgehen. Auch wenn Sora eine Kombo gegen ihn anwendet und ihn in die Luft schlägt, hat er eine Chance in das Wasser zu fallen—danach wird er wieder aufspringen und weglaufen. Ab diesem Punkt lässt seine Block-Fähigkeit etwas nach und man sollte ihn sofort angreifen. Auch sollte man darauf achten, keine Blitz-Magie anzuwenden, da Hook einen solchen Angriff ablocken kann. Also am Besten bei Aero bleiben und sich immer wieder heilen, wenn nötig. Sollte sich zwischen ihm und Sora ein größerer Abstand befinden, so wirft Hook als Geschenke verkleidete Bomben auf seinem Gegner, um ihn so viel Schaden wie möglich zuzufügen. Diesen Bomben kann man ausweichen, indem man sich mit der Fertigkeit Purzelbaum zu ihm hinrollt und ihm ein paar Schläge versetzen kann. Manchmal verfärbt sich Hook rot, insbesondere wenn er wütend wird und folgt Sora für eine kurze Zeit hinterher. Befindet sich Hook im Nahkampf-Bereich, wird er eine schnelle und aggressive Flut von Angriffen entfesseln. Solcherlei Attacken ermüden ihn aber und er beginnt dann schwerer zu atmen und Sora hat dann eine Chance ihn zu schlagen. Bevor Hook in den "Berserker" Modus geht, hört man einen Pfeifton. Wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt, gibt es einen Trick, bei dem Sora den Bosskampf jederzeit verlassen kann, indem er in eine der beiden Türen auf dem Schiff durchgeht. Bei der Rückkehr in den Kampf, wird Hook seine HP nicht wiederherstellen. Dies kann Sora die Chance geben, sich komplett zu heilen und alle gebrauchten Gegenstände in seinem Deck wieder aufzufrischen, bevor er in den Kampf zurückkehrt. Die Belohnungen für Soras Sieg über Hook sind der Ansems Bericht 9 und die Ars Arcanum Fertigkeit. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Angriffe und Spezialmanöver Käpt'n Hook wendet fast die gleichen Bewegungsmuster an, wie schon in Kingdom Hearts. Allerdings kann er keine Herzlose mehr zu seiner Unterstützung herbeirufen. Wenn seine HP-Leiste sich um die Hälfte verbraucht ist, neigt er dazu, in Richtung des Laderaums seines Schiffes zu gehen und Fässer von Schießpulver in Richtung von Sora/Riku zu treten. Diesen Fässern kann man ausweichen. Er greift normalerweise aus einer kurzen Distanz, mit mehreren Stichen an und wenn sie nicht mit einer 0 oder einem Spezialmanöver gebrochen werden, können diese Angriffe Sora/Riku schweren Schaden zufügen. Spielt man mit Sora, sollte man darauf achten, genügend Kartenpunkte zu haben, 0 Karten und Vita Karten auf dem Karten-Deck. Bei Verwendung von Freundeskarten nur die Goofy-Karte verwenden, wenn Hook in der Nähe ist. Wie bei allen anderen Kämpfen gegen einen Boss-Gegner, immer heilen heilen, wenn nötig. Am effektivsten ist es, dass Spezialmanöver Schallschock und Schwertfallserie zu benutzen, da man so Hook am besten Schaden zufügen kann und der Kampf dadurch relativ kurz ist. Die gleiche Strategie kann man beim Spielen als Riku in Reverse/Rebirth verwenden, wobei für Riku nur seine speziellen Manöver zur Verfügung stehen. Die Micky Karte hebt man sich für den Notfall auf oder wenn man beabsichtigt, Sanctus-Salve/Kehrsalve zu verwenden, was man aber nur machen sollte, wenn sich Hook in der Nähe befindet. Deckstatistiken Kartentypen Kartenwerte Videos Weblinks